


The Long Way Home

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, F/M, Mild Blood, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: They didn't win the war, and now Severus and Hermione are just barely surviving
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	The Long Way Home

The war was over, only it hadn’t ended the way many had hoped. They had lost so many people, …too many. Harry hadn’t made it, and Voldemort began creating the world in his image. Ron had retreated into the safety of his family, and Hermione was left without one. She’d lost everything, …but then she found something. Someone. The most important person: Severus Snape. They had escaped the madness and found a place to hide. Severus had winded himself from the sheer amount of wards he’d put up around it. They would take turns looking between the cracks in the blinds, making sure no one was coming. They would ration out their food, Severus could only venture out to get food every now and then, it wasn’t even safe for him anymore. They couldn’t risk leaving the lights on, and there was no heat. Each night they would huddle up against each other, whispering words of the past, dreams of the future, and the pains of the present. The days passed like the turning of pages that they would reread unendingly, unable to have taken much with them in their flight. The days passed and the need for warmth pressed in on them like the constant darkness in which they lived. They found the warmth in each other’s words, in each other’s touch, in each other’s arms. A kiss could last for a week, and it would burn so bright they’d be afraid of getting found. All they could do was plot an endless attack, knowing they could never do it alone. Hermione begged to take a turn making the run for supplies, she yearned for the sun, for fresh air. Severus told her time after time that it was too dangerous, even with a disguise. No one could trust each other anymore. She had promised that she would be quick, she so badly wanted to do _something_. Eventually, Severus conceded with the conditions that she would use a disguise and keep to herself at all times. She left with a kiss and promise to be back soon.

* * *

“Severus,” her whisper was strained. Hermione had managed to close the door behind her but she had propped herself up against it. Severus came around the corner and was at her side in a second,

“Merlin what happened? Are you okay?” His eyes searched her, looking for a sign of anything wrong.

Hermione took her hand away from her side. It was covered in blood. Severus’ eyes widened and he summoned his wand into his hand, and he desperately tried to heal her. Hermione couldn’t hold herself up, her legs just couldn’t support her and she began to slide down the door.

“No,” Severus’ voice shook as he took Hermione in his arms, trying to force the wound to heal, “Hermione, stay with me. It’s okay, I can heal it,” he vowed.

“Severus,” Hermione breathed as her hand brushed against his face before falling into her lap. She was too tired to hold it up.

“No, no, no, I never should have let you go out there. I can fix this.”

Hermione noticed his hand starting to shake as he tried spell after spell, to no avail. She’d been hit with a curse that couldn’t simply be healed by a spell. She had lost too much blood before she’d regained enough consciousness to Apparate home. She fumbled around for his hand and watched while the tears began to pool in his eyes.

“Hermione… please.” A tear streamed down Severus’ cheek and he held onto her hand tightly, gently cradling her into his lap.

“I’m so sorry.” She looked up at him, her eyes still so full of that light that had nearly blinded him not that long ago. He could feel his leg grow warm as her blood pooled out. He quickly placed his hand over the wound, trying to stop it despite knowing it was too late.

“Severus,” Hermione’s voice was still a whisper.

“Hermione, …there has to be something—“ His tears landed on her chest as he stroked her hair and held her in his arms on the frigid floor.

“Severus…” Her voice was barely audible, and her hand was turning cool in his, “I love you.” She gazed up at him, a sweet smile on her face, and Severus watched as the light flickered out of her beautiful eyes.

“No, no, no. Hermione! Don’t— don’t go,” he sobbed. Her hand was cold, and it was all he could do to hold her and try to keep her as warm as possible. It was always so cold in that damn place, “Hermione, no please— I love you too.”

Severus held her long after he knew she was gone, knowing and hoping the cold would come for him too. He wished above all else that he could follow her as she took the long way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
